


Ever Us – A Purple Thong

by c9nightingale



Series: Ever Us [15]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe.  Inucest. Yaoi.  Do Not Read at Work or with kids hanging over your shoulder.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: Ever Us [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382698
Kudos: 3





	Ever Us – A Purple Thong

Disclaimer: I don’t own InuYasha. I don’t make any money from this.

Title: “Ever Us – A Purple Thong”

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Prompt: Coronavirus sucks the joy from life. Take a break and read a little smutty action between two dogs. Gotta love purple spandex thongs!

Word Count: 1994

Rated: M

Genre: PWP/Smut

Pairing: Sesshomaru/Inuyasha

Remarks: AU. From the “Ever Us” universe. Inucest. Yaoi. Do Not Read at Work or with kids hanging over your shoulder. 

Time: Mar 2020

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had taken several additional shifts including opposite shifts to cover the hospital cases and clinic cases prior to their departure for Japan for Keiko and Steven’s wedding. Sesshomaru had just pulled an all nighter in the OB department. As he walked into their home, Inuyasha was heading out to the clinic.

“Can’t stop to talk, Koi. I’m running late! Got to get Rin to the sitter, Suzy to school, and take Bobby and Barbie their lunch before I get to work. You will find a plastic wrapped plate of food in the refrigerator. Hopefully I can get out of clinic in time to see you this evening. I love you!” Inuyasha quickly said as he was picking up speed, headed straight for the door.

Sesshomaru thrust out his arm, blocking the path, “You’re not leaving without a kiss,” he said, wrapping his mate in his strong arms. “I love you too.” The statement of affection was followed with a passionate action. A few seconds later Sesshomaru released his mate from the lip lock. Inuyasha caught his balance after a light tottering and smiled coyly as he backed out the door waving as he left.

Sesshomaru greeted Dolly in Inu. “How’s my girl? Shall we check the refrigerator?”

Dolly’s tail wagged rapidly as she followed her alpha in to the kitchen. She sat attentively as Sesshomaru explored the refrigerator for the plate of food. Sesshomaru removed the meat portion and microwaved the vegetables and rice. 

While the meal was heating Sesshomaru barked, “Crackers… Do you know where Inuyasha hid them?”

Dolly looked in the direction of the cabinet and chuffed. 

Inuyasha hid the dog crackers for several reasons. They were as good tasting as potato chips and if they were out, the kids would fill up on them and ruin their appetites. But more importantly they were specifically for Dolly.

Dolly barked excitedly and ran to the cabinet. 

Sesshomaru followed. Retrieving the biscuit bin he selected two treats for Dolly and placed the bin back in the cabinet behind the baking soda. ‘Clever mate. The baking soda absorbs the odor so the children can’t smell them.’ Then turning to Dolly he added, “I mated a smart one, didn’t I, girl. More crackers for you.”

Dolly barked her agreement and made a circle around herself, her version of a happy dance.

When the microwave dinged and the dish was the correct temperature he sat the tray down and added ¾ of the raw meat to his plate and put the other ¼ in front of Dolly.

Sesshomaru put the crackers in the dish with the meat and then took his seat.

“Bon Appetit, Dolly.”

The two ate in silence.

When they had finished Sesshomaru took their plates to the sink. He walked to the office with Dolly following. He had started to sit when he smelled hospital sanitizer on his clothes.

“I believe I require a shower. I’ll take this magazine to read after that. Perhaps I’ll even take a nap.”

Dolly listened carefully. This was her alpha and she needed to watch over his home. She stood and walked to the front room where she made several circles and settled down with her eyes on the door.

The house was silent. Sesshomaru walked to the master bedroom. Dropping the medical journal on the bed, he looked around the room. Inuyasha had cleaned. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Sesshomaru entered the master bathroom and turned on the shower. The water took a moment to turn hot. It was still chilly in BC in March. Next he began to prepare for his shower. He removed his clothes and placed them in the hamper. Once the shower was the correct temperature Sesshomaru stepped into the stall and grabbed his favorite soap.

The water felt good as it poured down his back and legs. The moisture in the air eased his breathing. The aroma of the shampoo and soap found their way into his mind and helped him relax. By the time he was finished rinsing off the rest of the soap Sesshomaru was ready for a nap.

He towel dried leisurely as he walked into their bedroom. Digging in his underwear drawer he noticed a purple spandex thong, reminiscent of a fundoshi. Thinking it must be new and a gift from his spouse he donned it. As he walked to the bed, he thought the material very nice and the fit very comfortable. His last thought before sleep was that he would definitely thank Inuyasha when he came home.

\--------

“Hey you, nice undies!” Inuyasha’s sultry tones pulled Sesshomaru from sleep. “I like how they accent your lines.”

Opening his eyes, Sesshomaru was greeted to the sight of Inuyasha lounging on the bed next to him.

“Mmm-hummm” he moaned as he stretched himself awake, coyly dropping his arms around Inuyasha’s neck, pulling him down to a kiss.

“Whoa there big guy, not until those teeth are bushed!” Inu said, planting his hand on Sess’s chest.

“Fine” Sesshomaru muttered, getting out of the bed and heading to the master bath.

Wolf whistling, Inuyasha called out, “Nice ass!”

Sesshomaru gyrated his hips salaciously as he bent over the sink.

“That T-back suits you, and purple is surely your color” Inuyasha said as he came up behind Sesshomaru, running his hands on Sesshomaru’s hips.

Cupping his lover’s ass, Inuyasha kidded, “Hey sailor, you must workout. Do you come around here often?”

Finishing his chore, Sesshomaru spit into the sink, nodding. With his free hand pointed at the bed and said “I come over there quite often. How about you?”

“Oh my…”

Turning, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha around the waist, pulling him closer, “How’s this”

“Much better” Inuyasha moaned as he slid his tongue across Sesshomaru’s lips. “Can’t you feel my approval pressing into you?”

“I thought that was just an indicator of your opinion of the attire.”

“They aren’t mutually exclusive. It’s more of an all-around approval indicator.”

“How about we take this horizontal and recall what we’ve missed during these hectic hospital duty shifts.”

“Lead on, Milord!” Inuyasha said with a flourish of his arm.

Arriving at their bed, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha onto his back then lay across his lover’s left side.

“What did you have in mind now my King?” Inuyasha panted wantonly.

“Hmm.” Sesshomaru said, sliding his hand along Inuyasha’s waist, “One of us is entirely too overdressed.”

“And whose fault is that Mr. Shove-me-on-my-back?” Inuyasha rolled off the bed and began disrobing.

“Sure. Blame me for the excitement and poor planning your approval indicator elicits.”

“Thank goodness for modern clothing and whoever invented going commando.” Inuyasha said as he flung his t-shirt across the room to the hamper.

“Let’s not forget whoever invented purple thongs and spandex!” Sesshomaru said as he lightly touched his male hood through the material.

“Of course!” A now nude Inuyasha said, as he returned to the bed. He quickly began caressing every part of Sesshomaru that was in his reach.

“Is that for me?” Inuyasha as he pointed to the now stretched out, tent like budge

“Indubitably,” Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha stuck his hand through the gap between Sesshomaru’s tumescence and his leg.

“How do they feel?” Inuyasha pointed to the spandex.

“Well, if I would have awakened without you here, I would have definitely take matters into my own hand.” Sesshomaru moved his fingers over the material in a sensual pattern.

  
“That good?” Inuyasha grinned roguishly.

“Um-hmm” Sesshomaru’s fingers continued their delicate pattern.

“Well then allow me to take over!”

Pulling back the fabric, Inuyasha was met with Sesshomaru’s turgid member, as well as a clear string of precum stretching from the head to the thong. Breaking the string with his tongue, Inuyasha said, “Wow, these undies really do get you going!”

His right hand caressing his brother’s dick, Inuyasha’s other hand slid to cup Sesshomaru’s full testicles. Once his hands were full Inuyasha slowly and deliberately sucked the man meat into his mouth.

“Kami, that feels good” Sesshomaru said.

“Mmm” Inuyasha moaned his mouth full.

“Turn your body so I can reciprocate.”

“Uh-uh,” Inuyasha moaned. With a loud pop, he pulled Sesshomaru out of his mouth. “I want you with no distractions. Fill me up Baby. I want to taste the power.” Between Inuyasha’s sultry tones and wanton looks, Sesshomaru was transfixed. Inuyasha turned his head sideways, his large eyes visible as he ran his tongue up and down Sesshomaru, finishing by pulling one of Sesshomaru’s testicles into his mouth.

“Mmm” as you wish.” Sesshomaru’s eye rolled upward as he lay back.

Feeling playful, Inuyasha lifted Sesshomaru left leg and slid under it.

“What are you up too, Inuyasha my love?”

“I am planning our defense. First, we must control the high ground” Inuyasha said while grabbed Sesshomaru’s hard penis stroking it lovingly.

Sesshomaru realized Inuyasha was role playing, so he decided to play along. “I see. A solid strategy-- And then?” 

“And then -- we must fortify all entrances, especially the lower ones that are more vulnerable to siege like this rear entrance.”

Inuyasha said, sliding his tongue from Sesshomaru testicle, across no man’s land, and began circling his anus.

“Oh yes, certainly.” Sesshomaru partially inhaled with a gasp. “We can’t allow the barbarian horde into that gate.”

“Correct, Oh Wise King. That is my personal entrance, and only I have the key.” Inuyasha winked.

Continuing to rim Sesshomaru, Inuyasha’s hand that was stroking Sesshomaru’s penis was getting decidedly wet with precum. “My lord, it is about time for the boiling oil. Allow me.” Inuyasha replaced his hand with his mouth and immediately took Sesshomaru in to the root.

“Kami!” Sesshomaru yelled, arching his back. “Is that the Flight of the Bumblebee you’re humming?!”

“Mmmmm,” Inuyasha nodding his head in affirmation.

Abruptly stopping, Inuyasha pulled off and exclaimed “Dear me, I forgot to block the gate! Allow me to correct that now!”

Sesshomaru leaned up to look at his mate only to fall back a second later when Inuyasha returned to deep throating him. Inuyasha slipped his hand down and circled Sesshomaru’s ass with his index finger.

“Beware my faithful vassal. The oil is close to boiling over,” Sesshomaru said through gritted teeth.

Slipping back, to trap just the head in mouth, Inuyasha smiled. Then he slid his index finger into Sesshomaru to find that magic button which would grant him that taste of power. The personal entrance was breeched.

“Ugh, the gate has fallen! Release the oil!” Sesshomaru yelled, blowing his load into Inuyasha’s mouth.

The great demon fell back onto the bed, relaxed and satiated.

Inuyasha smiled. The invasion had just begun.

\--------------

The battle continued late into the night with both lovers winning ground and territory, so to speak. When they rose the following morning well rested and satisfied they meandered to breakfast to find a text from Keiko.

_Dad, When I did a load of clothes last time we were there I left my purple underwear. When you find them set them aside for me. They are my favorite. Keiko_

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stared at each other. 

“I thought you bought them,” they said simultaneously.

Inuyasha laughed. 

“Do you want me to find out the store she bought them at?” The inuhanyou was laughing so hard that the sentence barely got out.

“Don’t bother,” gruffed the elder.

“Maybe a different color,” Inuyasha cackled as he walked to the coffee pot. “I wanna buy some for us.”


End file.
